For example, a technique has already been known that a business flow is automatically generated by collecting and analyzing data generated in a transaction system used, for example, in a company or the like. According to this technique, it is possible to visualize a flow of the business.
In the conventional art, no configuration that the processing load is distributed is considered, and no configuration exists that each of plural servers distributedly generates process instances, for example.
Therefore, an object of this technique is to enable the plural servers to distributedly generate a complete process instance.